RED
by 123keybladeboy
Summary: Kelly Andrews was a typical girl with red hair. She loves her family so much, she would do anything for them. Even save them from kidnapping.


RED

"Okay, I won't be home on time today. I have to go to work today." I told my younger brother as he ate breakfast. "When you get back home, you better not open the door for anybody."

"Yeah...yeah..." He said as he munches on his cereal. "This isn't the first time I was left home alone."

"You're not staying home alone! Mom is resting in her room! You better take care of her!"

"Yes ma'am..." I heard him say as I walked out the door.

My name is Kelly Andrews, but people call me Red, due to my hair being naturally red. Even the teachers call me that! People say that I'm a tomboy, and I guess they're right. I was never into Barbies, make-up, dresses, or anything like that. I was more into martial arts, anime, stuff like that! My friends also say that I'm overprotective with my family, which is also true. After my father died, I became the man of the house, of sorts. My mother has a weak body, so she gets sick very easily. Because she gets sick, she can barely work. So after school, I go to one of my many part time jobs.

"Hey! Red! Wait up!" I heard a familiar voice calling my name as I walked to school. I turned around to see my childhood friend Alexis Taylor. She ran towards me as she waves her hand to get my attention. Once she caught up to me, she jumped onto my back while screaming "Caught ya!"

"Yeah! You caught me!" I said as I laughed. "Now get off of me!" I dropped her on the ground.

Tears started to swell in Alexis' eyes. "You don't love me anymore!" She cried on the ground. People around us started to stare. It felt so awkward. I had to stop it right there and then.

"You know I still love you. Why would I still be friends with you if I wasn't used to your random glomp attacks."

Alexis looked back up to me and giggled as she jumped to her feet. "Great! Let's go!" She started marching towards the school.

"Wait a minute! What was all that crying about?"

She turned around and stuck her tongue out. "I was just messing with you!"

At that point, I was really considering getting a new best friend. "Let's go!" I huffed my cheeks and continued to walk.

….

"Red! Look who's coming this way." Alexis nudged me with her elbow during our lunch. I looked at the direction where she was staring at. Michael Wolfe was walking towards our table.

Michael Wolfe was the star quarterback of our high school football team. He was handsome, strong, and he was very fast. He was a normal girl's dream boyfriend. But I'm not a normal girl. You see I don't mind a good looking guy, but this guy is a...what's the nicest word I could put for it...an manwhore! This man had ten girlfriend in the past six months, most of them he cheated on them with other girls. I honestly don't know how this guy still gets the girls. Most of them don't look happy when they're dating.

"Hey...Red..." He said as he sat at my table. His breath stank of alcohol. It didn't really help when his face got closer to mine. "I heard that you don't have a boyfriend."

"I don't have one. What's it to you?" I asked as I slowly started backing away from his stinking breath.

"Well, why don't I change that for you..." He got closer to me.

"You're not serious, are you?" I backed away from him.

"I am deadly serious." He got closer.

"But aren't you already dating Jennifer?" I backed away, getting my kicking foot ready.

"Jennifer is a girl." He gave me a perverted smile that sent chills down my spine. "I need a woman like you."

That does it! I move my body forward and slap the son of a bitch in the face. I smacked him so hard that it left a red mark on his face.

"Get away from me you freak!" I yelled as people started to gather. I could hear whispers and giggling as I got to my feet. "Let's go Alex!"

"R-right!" Alexis stuttered as she got up and followed me out the cafeteria.

Behind me, I heard Michael yell towards my direction. "You're going to pay for that, you bitch!" But all I did was walk away from him, not knowing what would happen next.

….

"Red! That's enough for today!" My boss said as soon as it was closing time. I took off my apron and almost walked out the door. "Wait a minute!" He handed me a bag. I looked inside and found strawberry cake. "It's your mom's favorite. I bet she would love some."

I cracked a smile. "Thanks boss! I'll give it to her as soon as I get home." I yelled as I walked out of the bakery.

I turned my phone on, to check if I had any messages. Once the light from the phone turned on, I was greeted with over a hundred missing calls from Alexis. It seemed like she didn't give up, because a few seconds later my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I asked as I picked up the phone.

"Red! Thank God you finally picked up!" Alexis' breath was heavy, as if she was running around. "Listen carefully, your brother is missing."

"What?!" I screamed, almost dropping my phone. "What the hell do you mean he's missing?"

"He never made it back to your house! People say that a man took him somewhere near the forest."

"I'm on my way!" I said as I hung up and started to run.

….

It took me about a half an hour to reach inside the forest. I always hated this forest. It was dark and quiet. The trees looked like they had faces when it was dark, which was even more scary, but I have to save my brother and this is the best place to look for him. I called out his name, only to get no response. Running throughout my head was images of my little brother, hurt, alone, or something worse. I continued to call his name, finally getting a response.

"Red!" I heard my name being called under sniffling tears. I followed the source of the call to find my younger brother in a hostage situation. The mastermind of this kidnapping...Michael Wolfe holding a gun to my little brother's head.

"You finally made it, Red!" He yelled. "I thought I would have to kill this kid without an audience!"

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, getting ready to charge right at him like a mad woman. I looked at the ground to find a really sharp stick. I positioned my foot without

"Because you embarrassed me today. You made me lose my dignity."

"Really! That's a really lame excuse to commit murder!"

"Shut up! I lost something important to me, now you're going to lose something important!"

Okay, now I learned that this man was a madman! I heard his gun click, so it was time to make my move! I kicked the sharp stick hard enough to send it flying. It went flying straight towards Michael's elbow and went straight through. As he backed away, screaming in pain, little bro did the smart thing and ran away from Michael. He hid behind me so I could shield him.

"What the hell was that?" Michael yelled as he held his bloody elbow.

"Didn't I mention I took three years of Karate?!" I screamed as I rushed towards him, elbow to the stomach, and punch to the face. Instant K.O. I kicked the gun out of his reach. Little bro ran and wrapped his arms around me as tears gushed out of his eyes. He tried to say something, but I couldn't understand him because of the tears. "There, there..." I tried to calm him down. "It's all over. It's all over."

After a few minutes, the police found us. They took Michael away after we explained everything. When we made it home, we were greeted by our mother, who was worried sick. It was a very happy ending to a very hellish day...


End file.
